kirby_bulborbfandomcom-20200215-history
Trooper Village Stories
Trooper Village Stories (also known as "Trooper Village Stories: The Original Series") is a Pikmin plush show created by Kirby Bulborb. This Pikmin plush series is set in Trooper Village, a small Pikmin town, and focuses around the Pikmin and Bulborbs that live there. There are three seasons and 31 episodes. The series premiered on the 23rd July 2015, and concluded on August 29th 2018. A follow-up series, Trooper Village Stories: The Awakening, was also made. Plot Trooper Village Stories started in the same way the Pikmin series did, with Olimar crash landing on the Pikmin Planet and discovering the Pikmin. After Olimar left, The Red Pikmin, Yellow Pikmin, and Blue Pikmin decided to build a village, which then got governed by a Canadian bulborb named Mayor R Bulborb. Noah was then introduced, and become Trooper Village's first true evil threat. Portals were also introduced on the same day of Noah's attack, which would allow anyone to travel to different dimensions. The Pikmin learned how to hunt, which increased their fighting skills and they were also given weapons that were more effective than simply "rushing in from behind". Later on in the series, Kirby Bulborb joined the village to protect the villagers there from the constant evil threats. Underhut was introduced soon afterwards, along with the Troopari and Doc Kermit Frogglegg. Some time later, Cyber Captain Olimar became the second biggest threat to Trooper Village. He had only one goal; to come. Then Cyber Captain Olimar, Noah, Makuta, and Underhut all joined Sgt Frog's Lonely Hearts Club Band, an evil force created by Keroro. In the final episode, a new Pikmin moves to Trooper Village after learning the author of her favourite manga series lives there. During the final battle, Mayor R Bulborb sacrificed himself in order to save Trooper Village. He took Brittany down with him. Episodes Trooper Village Stories''' '''has a total of 33 episodes, including "Pikmin" the pilot, and "Noah Revengeradication: A Weapon to Surpass Metal Gear" (which is canon to both Trooper Village Stories and Twig & Pik-pik). A full list of episodes can be found here; Trooper Village Stories Episodes Each episode's title also has a meaning, some with more meanings than others. A complete list of the meanings behind every episode can be found here; Trooper Village Stories Episode Title Meanings History Trooper Village Stories was originally going to be about Steve and Olivia in a Pikmin plush series, setting up shops. However, this idea was scrapped after Kirby Bulborb thought it was "just a big rip-off of Twig & Pik-pik", and decided to scrap the Steve show idea. Kirby Bulborb then began to work on a Pikmin plush show that was more original, and thus, Trooper Village Stories was born. Notes * The series premiered months before the release of Undertale, and over two years before the release of Doki Doki Literature Club, both of which would go on to become huge inspirations for Kirby. * Nicole and Kirby Bulborb are the only main characters in Trooper Village Stories that didn't previously appear in Classic Kirby or Classic Kirby Origins. * Almost every single character to ever appear in a Kirby Bulborb plush video has an appearance in Trooper Village Stories, as well as characters that were originally planned to be in videos, such as Underhut and the Troopari. * The first season of Trooper Village Stories focused primarily on introducing characters, while the other two seasons are completely comedic and go nut. * Trooper Village Stories contains the episode that have the longest title for a plush video ever; "The Big Poko Debt: Presidential Tomfoolery, or, “Those Hocotations Longed For The Truth Behind Louie's Dark Secret”. * It was unknown for a while if Trooper Village Stories took place before MINJAK's Steve Saga, and was canon to the story. Kirby Bulborb later admitted the former to be true. Category:Pikmin Plush Shows Category:Kirby Bulborb shows Category:Content Category:Puffle's Influences